Technology Field
The present invention is related to a data management method, and more particularly, to a data management method for an embedded memory storage apparatus, and a memory controller and an embedded memory storage apparatus using the same.
Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players have undergone rapid growth in recent years, so that consumer demand for storage media have also rapid increased. A rewritable non-volatile memory is one of the most adaptable memories for such electronic products due to its characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure, and high read-and-write speed. An embedded multi media card (eMMC) broadly applied in cell phones is a storage device that uses a flash memory as its storage medium. Therefore, the flash memory industry has become a very important part of the electronic industry in recent years.
In general, an eMMC applied in an electronic product is used to record an image file, e.g. an operating system, of the electronic product. Especially, for the facility of mass production, the image file is pre-recoded into the eMMC in advance, and then the eMMC having the pre-stored image file is soldered on a circuit board of an electronic product.
In a flash memory module, data is identified according to electric charges stored in memory cells. However, in some special circumstances to memory, e.g. when soldering, the high temperature will affect the electric charges stored in the memory cells (e.g. leakage of electricity). Thus, an error may occur accordingly in the data which is pre-stored in the eMMC.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.